1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a movable carbody part such as a rear hatch of a vehicle. The locking device comprises a lock and a locking member interacting with the lock; one is mounted on the movable carbody part and the other is mounted on the stationary carbody. The lock has a rotary latch with a pre-catch, a main catch, and a recess. When closing the carbody part, the locking member moves into the recess of the rotary latch and the rotary latch is rotated to a pre-catch position in which a pawl, rotatably supported within the lock and spring-loaded, drops into the pre-catch of the rotary latch. A motor-driven closing aid for the movable carbody part is provided. It comprises two levers that are pivotably supported within the lock wherein the rotary latch is rotated by the motor by means of the levers into the main catch position, in which the pawl is supported on the main catch of the rotary latch. The lock thus comprises a rotary latch, a locking pawl, and a motor-driven closing aid with two levers that are stationarily and rotatably supported in the lock. The levers move the rotary latch from the pre-catch position, into which it has been moved upon closing of the movable carbody part by the locking member, into the main catch position that is secured by the pawl.
2. Description of the Related Art
A locking device of this kind has already been proposed; see German patent document 103 27 997. In this device, the closing aid comprises in addition to the stationarily supported levers two additional levers of which one is an elbow lever and the other serves as a driver for the rotary latch. These four levers are connected to one another by two additional swivel joints. The closing aid of this device requires many components and therefore also a large space within the lock.